The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for a reusable, multi-layered diaper with wicking action and moisture retention. In particular, the preferred embodiment of the invention relates to apparatus and methods for a reusable, multi-layered diaper which employs a polyester wicking fabric to keep moisture away from the skin of an infant, and an ultra absorbent material to contain a previously collected amount of the wicked away moisture from the body of the infant.